Nyotalia: Alternate Universe
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Fem Southern Italy wakes up in an alternate universe with a false memory believing she is just a normal teenage girl living a normal life. She lived that way until a girl calling herself Spain comes into her supposedly normal life telling her she is a country soon she starts to have strange visions of her old life and later regains her memories but when her human family finds out?
1. Missing

Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock beeping loudly. I groggily opened my tired eyes and reached my arm to turn the alarm off and got up from my bed and got ready for school. I put on my pink blouse and blue jean skirt, quickly brushed my hair and teeth and walked out into the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Chiara, just in time for breakfast!" greeted her mother as Chiara sat down on the dining room chair. "I made everyone pancakes!"

My little sister Alice was halfway through with her breakfast and is now talking about random stuff to me. Like I even care at all anyways it's just too damn early to be that loud and happy. I tried to ignore her while I cut my pancake and ate. After breakfast Alice and I walked towards the bus top to wait for the bus to come pick us up.

"So Chiara, are you going to join any school clubs? I heard that the music club wants new members." asked Alice.

I shook my head in refusal.

"No way Carmen is in that club plus I can't sing!" I said.

I was caught off guard when Alice grabbed my hands and yelled in my face.

"What?!" she cried in surprise, "I thought Carmen was your best friend and you can sing I hear you sing in your room when you think no one is watching!"

I pulled my hands away from my sister as the bus rolled up to where we are and opened up its doors for us to enter. It wasn't until we went inside the bus and went to our usual seat in the back when I answered her.

"Carmen is not my friend she's too clingy and how the hell do you know I sing in my room in secret!?" I cried surprised.

It was a normal school day as always. Me sitting down listening to my teachers drone on and on about stuff. I tapped my pencil on my desk in boredom while looking out the window. I just want to go home and take a siesta… I gathered my things once I heard the school bell rang and walked out the classroom door and headed towards my locker to get my books for the next class then after that it will be lunch time and dealing with Carmen's failed attempts at trying to get me to be her friend tch… like I will ever be friends with that spacey weirdo.

**~ In Nyotalia~**

Around the large polished wooden table inside a fancy conference room sat the Nyotalia nations. They were eager to find out as to why Germany called them in so suddenly when their usual world conference was not until next month. All of the nations chatted amongst each other or fought when Germany screamed for them to be quiet. Germany had short blonde hair wearing a small green military hat and a short shirt that reveals her belly, a long green military coat and long green pants.

"Everyone shut up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making all the nations stop what they were doing.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering as to why I called you all here today." started Germany.

Everyone in the conference nodded their heads.

"Ve… Doitsu, why did you call us here?" asked Italy confused. "Is it about Romana's disappearance?"

Germany nodded her head sadly. Southern Italy had gone to the market to buy some fresh ingredients to make pizza for dinner when she mysteriously disappeared. After several hours after she was supposed to return Italy called Germany crying that Romana was missing.

"Ja, it is about Romana Italy." Replied Germany, "As we can see Romana has been missing for a long while now with no leads as to her whereabouts…."

The news startled Spain, a woman with long wavy light brown hair tied into a bun wearing a long red dress and brown boots sitting next to America, a girl with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a revealing top and a short brown skirt.

"Que!?" cried Spain, "Romana is missing?!"

"The heroine will help find her!" screamed America loudly as a giant American flag appeared above her head.

A young woman wearing a pink kimono with shoulder length black hair with a flower pin on the left side of her head raised her hand to gain permission to speak. Germany nodded for her to do so.

"Do you think that she may have fallen into a wormhole to another world?" suggested Japan. "I have seen them around recently."

"It's a possibility that she has Japan." Germany replied.

**~Real World~**

It was lunchtime now and as I headed towards my usual table to eat my lunch when Carmen ran up to me and started asking me to eat lunch with her and her idiotic friends at her table like she does every day but of course today she decided to force me telling me not to be a loner and dragging me over to the her table.

"Carmen, why can't you just leave me alone?" I said, "What if I like eating alone!"

"Come one Chiara, you can't sit alone all the time!" said Carmen.

Carmen's friends we're even crazier than her. The girl with the white hair and red eyes is called Julia Beilshmitt and she has an oversized ego and thinks that she's so freaking awesome even though she is not. The other one is Francoise Bonnefoy, a French transfer student who seems to be very perverted and is attracted to any man or woman she sees and to be honest she really scares me.

"Bonjour~ Chiara, it's nice of you to join us!" said Francoise.

"Ja, I never thought that Carmen would never have been able to convince you! Said Julia.

I sat down as far away as possible from those three and groaned in annoyance. Ugh… Why me!

**A/N: First chapter finished! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**Names for Nyotalia characters used:**

**South Italy: Chiara Vargas**

**North Italy: Alice Vargas**

**Spain: Carmen Carriedo**

**Prussia: Julia Beilshmitt**

**France: Francoise Bonnefoy**


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia

After lunch I quickly walked to homeroom for study hall. I hated study hall since those three idiots Carmen, Julia, and Francoise are there. Carmen and her friends caught up with me and sat down in the seats near me. Just great… why won't they just leave me alone? I tried to ignore them by opening my math book and took out a paper, pencil, and my calculator and started to work on my Geometry homework. Behind me was Sakura Honda, a quiet girl in my class. She's a kind girl who is a little awkward around people. She's also the best friend of my little sister and her other friend Monika Beilshmitt, Julia's younger sister and is a potato bitch. Just then I heard a loud shriek coming from the other side of the room. I jerked my head to see Rosa Kirkland the class president screaming her head off at a creepy looking Francoise who is currently bothering her.

"Get off of me you stupid frog, this is bloody sexual harassment!" Rosa screamed.

"Ohonohon! Mon cheri Rosa, I can't help it you are so cute!" cooed Francoise.

Glad she's not bothering me, but I do feel a little sorry for Rosa though… The teacher got up from his desk and was in the process of prying Francoise off of poor Rosa and gave Francoise detention after school. Thank god! That freak deserves it. The rest of the day went by smoothly with no Carmen or her friends since they were so busy with comforting Francoise who was mad because of the detention saying that the teacher was mean by not letting her express her so called "La Amour." When school was over I met up with Alice and got on the school bus and headed home.

**~ Nyotalia~**

The Nyotalia nations spent the next hour of the meeting coming up with how Romana could have disappeared into the wormhole and discussing on who will search for her. Spain suggested that she search for her.

"Okay so Spain wants to be the one to go through one of these wormholes to search for Romana any objections?" asked Germany.

When nobody raised their hand Germany continued.

"It is settled then Spain will search for Romana!"She said, "Meeting is dismissed!"

With that said everyone scrambled out of the meeting room well… everyone except Germany and Italy that is.

"Doitsu, do you think big sister Spain will find Romana?" asked a teary eyed Italy.

Germany looked at her friend and smiled softly.

"Ja Italy, I'm sure she will." Germany replied. "I'm sure of it."

Italy's amber eyes brightened up at Germany's words. She smiled happily and grabbed Germany's gloved hand.

"Grazie Doitsu!" she said, "Let's go eat some Pizza I'm starving!"

Italy skipped out of the meeting room with Germany trailing behind her. Meanwhile in town Spain walked through the streets in search of a random wormhole. It was an extremely sunny day in Southern Italy and there were a large crowd of people walking around town either talking, eating, or shopping. Spain stopped for a moment watching as several happy and laughing children run past her. She smiled at the scene then continued searching. After an hour she spotted a large swirling black hole in the ground with tomatoes strewn everywhere beside it.

"This must be the one Romana fell in there are tomatoes everywhere!" reasoned Spain.

With that said she took a deep breath and jumped in.

**A/N: Second chapter finished! **

**Names used in this chapter:**

**Japan: Sakura Honda**

**Germany: Monika Beilshmitt**

**England: Rosa Kirkland**


	3. I'm Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia

**~Real World~**

Spain's POV

Spain opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in Nyotalia. She got up from the ground and brushed the dirt from her dress and walked down the street. She wanted to search for Romana right away but her stomach disagreed with her as she heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Maybe I should get something to eat first then start searching for Romana." Spain said to herself.

She walked until she spotted a Hungarian café with smells of freshly made pastries coming from it. She walked inside only to be greeted by a man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a green dress shirt and tan pants with a white apron.

"Carmen!" he greeted Spain happily, "Good to see you again!"

Spain looked startled. She was definitely not expecting that. Who was Carmen and why did the man call her that?

"Um sir, I'm not Carmen you must have mistaken me for someone else." Spain replied.

The man's eyes popped out like saucers in surprise. The woman looked so much like his friend Carmen.

"Oh! Sorry about that miss, but you look so much like Carmen so I must have mistaken you for her!" he said, "I'm Daniel Héderváry , the owner of this café nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Héderváry, I'm… uh… Isabella!" Spain lied.

Looks like I really am in an alternate universe that young man looks so much like Hungary but he's not. It looks like this world is where we are not personified countries but humans instead… I can't reveal who I really am or everyone will think I'm crazy!

"Well then Miss Isabella, what can I get for you?" asked Daniel.

"Well…. I'm not sure… what do you suggest?" asked Spain.

"I would suggest the Kifli, Kugelhupf, and the Lekváros Bukta." Suggested Daniel those are quite popular among the customers!"

Spain decided to get all three of them since she was starving. She hasn't gotten anything to eat since the meeting in the Nyotalia world. She sat down in one of the tables and waited until her food arrived.

S. Italy's POV

It has been a few days since Carmen first dragged me over to her table at lunch. Now she does it every day no matter how much I refuse. Now it's Friday and the school decided to end early because of an emergency staff meeting so Alice and I decided to go to the mall but when we got there Carmen and her two moronic friends met up with us saying that Alice invited them over to spend time with the two of us. Suddenly I saw this lady that looked exactly like Carmen. I ran on ahead of them and went on my own to get a good look at her. When she caught me staring she mouthed the name Romana. Who was this Romana anyways? Did she think that I was this Romana person or something? I stared at her for a several seconds before rubbing my eyes in confusion. Who was she and why does she looks so much like Carmen? Did Carmen have a twin sister and never bothered to tell anyone? Or is it just some random doppelganger? My thoughts were interrupted when Carmen ran up to me.

"Carmen, do you have a twin sister?" I asked her confused.

Now it was Carmen's turn to look confused.

"No I don't have a twin sister why?" she replied back.

When I turned my head to where I saw the Carmen look alike I saw that she was gone. Looks like

"Never mind Carmen, let's get back to the others." I said.

We went off to return to my sister and Carmen's friends, but all I can think about was that Carmen look alike and the only thing I know is that she seems very familiar to me but I don't know why?

Spain's POV

Romana is here! I've finally found her. But why did she look so confused when she looked at me? Does she even remember who I am? What happened when she fell into this world? I was about to come up to her and talk but my alternate universe self ran up to her. It will be very awkward if I reveal myself to her now so I decided to talk to her on Monday after she gets out of school for the day

**A/N: Chapter three finished!**

**Hungarian pastries used:**

**Kifli- ****Crescent-shaped pastry**

**Kugelhupf - ****a traditional Austro-Hungarian coffee party cake**

**Lekváros Bukta - a baked dessert filled with jam, túró or ground walnuts**

**Names of Characters used in this chapter:**

**Hungary: Daniel Héderváry**


End file.
